


love is in the air (and it's contagious)

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Silly, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: „You did what?!” Brian exclaimed and Jason smiled sheepishly.„Invited people for a Valentine's Day party.” he repeated „Soooo... pretty please?”(aka a Valentine's Day fic, in which Jason wants to woo Shoma, Yuzuru can't wait to train with Boyang and Javi is having a crisis. Also, Jun is a villain and Brian is done)





	love is in the air (and it's contagious)

**Author's Note:**

> This is super silly, but I had so much fun writing! Kinda went for rarepairs in this one, I hope you'll enjoy! Pls forgive any mistakes, English is hard.  
> Also, this is my first time writing Shason and I liked it a lot, so you just wait for more hah

 

„You did what?!” Brian exclaimed and Jason smiled sheepishly.

„Invited people for a Valentine's Day party.” he repeated „Soooo... pretty please?”

„I don't even wanna know how you managed to convince people to come here just for a party that no one gave you persmission to throw.” Brian said, shaking his head, and Jason pouted.

„Everyone loves love!” he said „Please, just one evening? It's gonna be so much fun!” Jason made sure to make his best puppy eyes and he could basically see Brian's resistence cracking.

„Fine.” he sighed and Jason jumped „I guess no one will object, since everyone likes our Christmas parties and stuff. But nothing stronger than wine and don't let Jun steal anyone's glass like on the last banquet.”

„Done! Don't worry, it's gonna be amazing, thank you!” Jason grinned and ran out of Brian's office, followed by a confused, by fond chuckle.

 

„A Valentine's Day party?” Javi asked slowly as he was taking his skates off and Jason kicked himself mentally for being so insensitive, taking into consideration Javi's last break up and his kind of yolo moving back to Toronto to work with Brian and Tracy and getting a grasp on teaching. But before he could apologize, Javi smiled, tilting his head.

„Sounds like fun!” he said and Jason sighed with relief.

„What fun?” Yuzuru asked, exiting the shower and looking at them suspiciously.

„A party on Thursday! We will celebrate love!” Jason exclaimed loudly and Yuzuru scrunched his nose.

„I don't party.” he stated and Jason grinned smugly.

„I invited Boyang.” he said and saw how Yuzuru's face morhped into interest.

„Yes?”

„Totally!” Jason nodded and Javi narrowed his eyes.

„How did you manage to invite him? And who else is coming?”

„Four continents, duh.” Jason said, rolling his eyes „Everybody was up for a little party! So so far we're gonna see Boyang, Keiji, Maddie and Evan, I also messaged Gabby and Gui, Jeffrey said he'd stop by, Shoma-” he counted, hoping that they wouldn't notice his blush.

They didn't have to know that he had come up with the party idea because he wanted to woo one certain Japanese skater that for sure wasn't Yuzuru.

„Hm.” Yuzuru wondered „Maybe I come.” he said and the moment he left the room Javi bursted into laughter.

„Oh he will definitely come now, he's crushing on Boyang so hard.” he said and then let out a sigh „I miss being young and having a crush on a boy.” he said and Jason gaped.

„Whaaaat?” he asked and Javi chuckled.

„Yeah, you're not getting any details from me. See you tomorrow, Jason!”

„See you!” Jason yelled, taking out his phone and updating his notes.

 

TO DO:

  1. buy heart balloons

  2. WINE

  3. iron the date shirt

  4. woo Shoma

  5. trick Yuzu and Boy into kissing

  6. trick Shoma into kissing ME

  7. find out who Javi's crush was (is???)

  8. convince Shoma that we're perfect for each other and make him my boyfriend




 

„Wow, that's something.” Tracy said with a smile while Brian made a weird sound and walked right to the table where all the bottles were standing.

Jason was really proud with himself- TCC looked pretty, but not overly cheesy; some balloons and cute pictures on the wall. So far there wasn't too many people, since it was pretty early, but everyone present seemed to have fun, juniors dancing around and giggling, Conrad laughing at Jun who was eyeing the nearest wine bottle.

Yuzuru appeared ten minutes later, his expression fakely neutral as he was looking around, clearly looking for someone.

„Boyang will come with Shoma and Keiji.” Jason informed him slyly and Yuzuru blinked rapidly before pretending to be uninterested.

„Great.” he said, shrugging carelessly.

Jason grinned to himself, checking the time and feeling excitement coiling up in his stomach. He had a crush on Shoma for years now and during Four Continents he had just decided to go for it. He had been basically shocked when Shoma had agreed to come for the party no one knew Jason was throwing. But then, he just had to pull it off.

When Shoma walked in some time later Jason almost got a heartattack, but he collected himself quickly, singing _Let it go_ in his head.

„Hi guys!” he exclaimed, walking over to greet them „I'm so happy you're here!”

„Thank so much for the invite, Jason, we love Valentines.” Keiji smiled, glancing at Shoma and elbowing him „Right, Shoma?”

„Umm, yes.” Shoma said, giving Jason a shy smile and almost making him screech out loud.

„It's so great you could come.” Jason said, deciding not to be too discreet and looking at Shoma openly, and he could swear that he could see blush on his cheeks, and-

„HI!” someone exclaimed loudly right behind him and Jason almost jumped.

„Hey Yuzu-” Keiji started, but got barely a nod in return since Yuzuru was staring at Boyang like Christmas came early.

„I want to say that you were so amazing at four continents, I was watching, and you were so great.” he babbled and Boyand blushed, smiling pleasantly.

„Thank you, I love your program this season, they're so unreal-”

„I won.” Shoma muttered in Japanese and Yuzuru looked at him, his eyes turning murderous.

„Oh, we're gonna talk about it later.” he whispered darkly before turning back to Boyang, all smiling and bright eyed again „Come, I'll show you around!” he said, tugging on Boyang's sleeve and basically dragging him away.

„Boy, he's not subtle.” Keiji said and Jason chuckled.

„He's so smitten.” he said and Keiji's smile turned devilish.

„You know who's also smit- owww!” he yelped „Did you just kick me?” he glared at Shoma who just gave him a death stare. Jason would love to analyze that but then the door opened and Jason was blinded by fabulousness.

„I came here to celebrate love!” Guillaume exclaimed dramatically, Gabi by his side asking loudly about karaoke, followed by snickering Maddie and Evan, and Jason felt weirdly proud that he had managed to invite one happy estabilished couple.

„They were singing Whitney Houston in the car all the way.” Evan said, Gabi and Gui already working hard on becoming dancing queens.

„That's the commitment!” Jason laughed, his eyes finding Shoma who was now talking with Tracy, looking slightly awkward and very adorable.

The people were flooding the place now, laughing and drinking, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Brian seemed to loosen up a little bit, or maybe it was the impact of the wine. After some time only Javi was still missing, but there was also one extra guest Jason had not expected.

„Hi.” Sergei smiled at him sheepishly from Jeffrey's side „Came here to talk about choreo and Jeff said I should come with him.” he said, shrugging awkwardly, and Jason sent him an encouraging smile.

„It's great you're here! Are you looking for love or already have one?” he asked teasingly and Sergei laughed loudly.

„Will see.” he said mysteriosuly and then was swept away by, surprisingly, Brian. Jason used that moment to try and make a move on Shoma, who currently was standing alone and watching Keiji's rather inappropriate dance moves.

„Hi! Are you having fun?” Jason asked and Shoma gave him a wide smile.

„Yes. Keiji is embarassing me, though.” he said and Jason chuckled, feeling butterfiles in his stomach.

„You want embarass ourselves too?” he asked and Shoma gaped at him before noddind with a smile.

It turned out that they didn't have to fear embarassment, becasuse their wild choreo to _How am I supposed to live without you_ got them a deafening applause. Jason had the time of his life, but Shoma suddenly looked confused.

„Excuse me.” he muttered, leaving Jason wondering if he had done something wrong. Maybe putting his hands on Shoma's waist was too much? But it's not like Shoma disliked it, he even kinda moved closer and all-

„I'm here, what did I miss?” Javi asked, appearing suddenly next to Jason.

„Uhh, Gabi demands to play _Milkshake_ , Keiji just made all the juniors question their sexuality and I'm pretty sure Yuzu and Boyang are making out somewhere.” Jason blurted out and Javi raised his eyebrows.

„Wow, that's-” he started talking but then stopped, his eyes narrowing, and his expression turned weird „- what is Sergei doing here?” he asked and Jason blinked with confusion.

„Uhhh, he came with Jeffrey, he's here for some choreo stuff. Why-”

„I need a drink.” Javi said and then marched straight to their bar table and grabbing a whole bottle. Before Jason could try to understand what the hell was going on, he was approached by a very giggly Jun.

„Oh my god, Jun, please tell me you're not drunk, I'll go to jail, or Brian wil kill me first-” Jason stressed out but Jun only giggled louder, taking out his phone.

„I saw Yuzuru and Boyang practicing _quad lutz_.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and showing Jason the screen.

„OH MY GOD!” Jason screeched „DELETE THIS!”

„Nope, it's my blackmailing material.” Jun said, hiding the phone in his pocket „I want to get dirt on as many people as possible. I think Javi's gonna be my next target, him and that Russian guy are giving me the vibe.”

„What vibe?” Jason asked automatically, but then shook his head „Wait, don't answer, I don't wanna know.”

Jun just laughed hysterically and disappeared in a crowd of slightly tipsy skaters dancing around. He wanted to find Shoma and ask if he was okay, he had thrown this goddamn party only because he wanted an excuse to be with Shoma on the Valentine's Day, and now he was letting his Valentine get away from him. But he barely moved and bumped into Javi, who had already chugged half of the bottle.

„Hey, you okay in here?” he asked with concern and Javi mumbled something, taking another swing from his bottle, still staring at the opposite side of the room where Jason knew who was standing „Are you guys fighting or something? I thought you were friends?”

„Oh we are _friends_.” Javi said in a weird tone and Jason blinked with confusion, but before he could do anything, someone appeared by their side.

„Hi, Javi.” Sergei smiled easily „Nice to see you. Cool rink.”

„Mhhh.” Javi mumbled eloquently and then pushed the bottle into Jason's hands and ran away. Sergei gaped, apparently as confused as Jason, and Jason felt that he needed a drink, so he took a big sip of wine.

„And they say I'm dramatic.” he said, handing the bottle to Sergei „Knock yourself out.”

Jason didn't want to get involved in someone else's drama, he just wanted to find Shoma and maybe make out with him, if he got lucky.

So now, he went for a search. He tried the locker room first, but what he found was Yuzu and Boyang practicing their... quad lutz, and Jason wished he could have some memory ereaser.

He found Shoma in front of a soda machine, staring blankly at it like he had never seen that before.

„Here you are!” Jason exclaimed happily and Shoma shot him a weird look.

„Want to get some soda.” he muttered „Can't drink alkohol.” he said sheepishly „But, uh, no coins.”

„Oh, of course.” Jason said awkwardly, quickly searching his pockets for coins „Here you go.” he said, putting money in and smiling brightly. Shoma blinked slowly and then picked dr Pepper.

„Thank you.” he said and Jason grinned, his heartbeat quickening.

„Sure.” he said „I'm really, really happy you're here.” he blurted out and Shoma tilted his head, a flash of amusement running thorugh his face.

„You said that already.” he said fondly and Jason gaped, feeling that he would start babbling at any second.

„Uhh, you know, I'm really happy you like Valentine's Day and wanted to come-”

„I don't like Valentines.” Shoma said and Jason like he shot him in the heart.

„Oh.” he said dumbly „So... what are you doing here?” he asked and Shoma smiled sheepishly.

„I don't like Valentines, but I like you.” he muttered, looking at Jason expectantly and it took Jason a second to realize he apparently wanted Jason to kiss him.

So he did just that.

It was awesome. Angels were singing in the background.

„HA!” someone yelled loudly and they jumped away from each other.

„Jun!” Jason screeched, watching how the younger boy snickered, a phone in his hadn „What the heck?”

„Now I've got a dirt on you too!” the boy laughed devilishly and then fled away.

„Top ten anime villains.” Shoma deadpanned and Jason stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

„Exactly.” he said, grinning „Sooo... you like me?” he asked and Shoma bit his lip.

„I do.” he admitted shyly and Jason's heart fluttered „The only reason I agreed to come here. To, um, maybe, kiss you.”

„Really?”

„Really.”

They were about to kiss again when suddenly a potted fig tree nearby groaned.

„Guys, this is cute and stuff, but let me leave before you engage in a tongue battle again.” Javi said, standing up and shaking leaves out from his hair, and Jason's cheeks burned.

„What the hell are you doing, Javi? Are you hiding from Sergei?”

„Yes. I mean, no!” Javier waved hysterically „I mean, why would I?”

„Yeah, why would you?” someone asked and Jason wondered what was with that day and sneaking up on people „I'm confused. Also, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Spain with your girl-” Sergei wondered and Javi screeched, Jason blinked, and Shoma just stared blankly.

„I don't have a girl!” Javi yelled like a madman he apparently was „I don't have anyone! I'll die alone!”

„Slow down, drama queen.” Jason ordered „Are you having a mid-life crisis already?”

„More like I'm back to my teens and it's all his fault!” Javi exclaimed, pointing st Sergei who blinked in confusion.

„Mine?”

„His?” Jason asked, while Shoma started grinning like a maniac.

„Yes! Because how can I seriously fall for somebody when I'm still crushing on the same person?”

„What.” Sergei asked flatly „You've a crush on me?”

„Obviously, since they put us in one room that time and I saw-”

„It was nine years ago!”

„Well apparently I'm more stabile in my feelings than people think!”

„I'm confused.” Jason shook his head and Shoma rolled his eyes.

„I think they're in love their whole life but pretend they aren't.” he announced and Javi laughed hysterically.

„Yeah, I wish, but he's straight like Trans- Siberian Railway.” he said longingly and Sergei winced.

„Talk about yourself, you're always surrounded by girls, I never thought I had a chance-” he started and cut himself off rapidly, his eyes widening, and Jason suddenly could see that vibe Jun had been talking about.

„Guys, if you wanna make out, and I can see that you do, hide somewhere, there's one crazy Korean hunting for blackmailing content.” Jason informed them, grabbing Shoma's sleeve and dragging him as far away from the place as possible.

„This is fun.” Shoma said, shaking his head with amusement and Jason groaned.

„I didn't really plan anyone except us to get together.” he said and then smashed a hand against his mouth, cursing his stupid tongue. Great, he had just made out with Shoma but now probably scared him away with his big relationship plans.

„I mean, I, uh-” he rambled, but Shoma smiled at him sweetly, a blush visible on his cheeks.

„Okay.” he said and Jason blinked.

„Okay?” he asked dumbly and Shoma giggled.

„Yes.” he said, tilting his head „So you should kiss me before I change my mind.” he said and Jason did just that.

 

Their make out session was brutally interrupted by a very done Keiji, who was dragging very giggly Boyang, who was clearly wearing his shirt on the wrong side.

„Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but we've an early flight to catch tomorrow.” he announced and Jason pouted, but pulled away from Shoma with a sigh.

„How early is that flight? Maybe we still could grab breakfast together?”

„I'll text you.” Shoma said, pecking him on the lips, and Keiji cooed.

„Disgusting. But finally, he was pining so hard he almost turned into a Christmas tree-” he said smugly and Shoma whined loudly, blushing furiously.

„Okay, we're going. I'll see you tomorrow, Jason!” he exclaimed, taking Boyang's other hand and dragging him out alongsde with snickering Keiji. Jason shook his head, grinning.

His _Woo Shoma_ mission was a complete success and he was feeling like he could fly. And when he bumped into Yuzuru a moment later, he could spot the same glow coming from him.

„Heyyy, someone was having fun I see?” he noticed smugly and Yuzuru smiled at him lazily.

„So. Much. Fun.” he said „Best of funs.” he said and then his expression changed „Okay, so where is Shoma? I need to talk to him about that score-”

„He left. Also, he's my boyfriend now, so you can't kill him.”

„Ugh.” Yuzuru rolled his eyes „Fine. Not too happy about it, but fine.”

The party was still in a full swing and Jason was in such great mood he felt like he could do everything, so he even challenged Gui for a dance battle and almost won, and then spent solid twenty minutes on helping Evan with planning a perfect proposal. Everyone seemed happy and celebrating love, and Jason was pretty proud of himself, and then someone grabbed his shoulder.

„Brian, heyyyyy!” he grinned at his coach brightly „You're having fun, am I right?”

„I just had a meeting with Jun, who shared some interesting information with me.” Brian said flatly „So my advise, if he wants something from you in exchange for silence you better accept the deal. Also, I saw Javi making out with Sergei in the corner, and I don't even know where that came from-”

„Apparently they've been in love since like 2009 or something, but friendzoned each other.” Jason informed him and Brian groaned.

„Oh god, I can't handle you all. I'm getting drunk.” he said and walked away to hunt for some bottle.

Jason laughed and in that moment his phone dinged.

[Shoma] 7.30 at my hotel? There is a nice restaurant downstairs.

[Jason] Can't wait!

[Jason] :*

[Shoma] :*

„Best day eveeeer!” he sang to himself, hiding the phone and deciding to challenge Gui one more time.

He would probably lose again, but well, he kind of won already.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
